


Secretive Celebrated Chats

by EpicKiya722



Series: Celebrity Secret Squad [2]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Generator Rex, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Part 2 to 'Celebratory Secret Chats'!





	1. Chat 1 - Ben's Out of It

**Author's Note:**

> For a refresher!
> 
> CryptidKid - Zak  
> TheRedDragon - Jake  
> Alien10 - Ben  
> EcoGhostboy - Danny  
> McBruceNinja- Randy  
> EVOmaster - Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is apparently super fast when he's on meds and Rex is not happy about it.

_**Alien10 logging in** _

 

Alien10: i'm like... so... yeah...

 

_**TheRedDragon logging in** _

 

TheRedDragon: the fuck r u on about???

Alien10: idk... I just feel... weird...

 

_**CryptidKid logging in** _

_**EVOmaster logging in** _

 

CryptidKid: Ben took some painkillers

EVOmaster: So now he loco

TheRedDragon: that makes sense now

CryptidKid: he got thrown by a huge ass alien guy

TheRedDragon: oh shit! Ben, dude, r u okay?!

Alien10: i'm fine. just a broke arm.

 

**_McBruceNinja logging in_ **

**_EcoGhostboy logging in_ **

 

EcoGhostboy: yeah so... y did I hear about Ben's broke arm?

Alien10: alien. apparently, he doesn't take rejection well.

McBruceNinja: is every alien attracted to u?

Alien10: I hope not

EVOmaster: when did u find out about his arm?

EcoGhostboy: he dialed me

CryptidKid: i'm shocked he was able to

Alien10: is it normal that I c rainbows?

EVOmaster: yeah. meds, Ben.

Alien10: oh

TheRedDragon: did Rook act crazy?

CryptidKid: ballistic

Alien10: it was like so hot n so scary

EVOmaster: Ben probably would have jumped him if his arm was broken

Alien10: I want 2 have his babies like crazy

TheRedDragon: down, boy

CryptidKid: says you!

TheRedDragon: hey, hey, hey! I can't help that my bf is hot

CryptidKid: no, Jake

 TheRedDragon: Okay, okay

EcoGhostboy: anyways, Ben, shouldn't u b resting?

Alien10: but I wanted to talk 2 u guys :(

McBruceNinja: someone take his phone!

Alien10: no!

CryptidKid: he just ran out his bed when Rex went to take it

EcoGhostboy: wow

CryptidKid: fucker is hella fast

McBruceNinja: jeez

CryptidKid: i'm recording this on Rex's cell. this shit is golden! XD

TheRedDragon: what's happening now?

CryptidKid: Rook just came. He got Ben.

EVOmaster: that son of a bitch!

CryptidKid: XD

EVOmaster: don't laugh!

CryptidKid: but it's funny! XD

McBruceNinja: So Rook got Ben?

CryptidKid: yup. don't want 2 imagine what he plans on doing l8r.

TheRedDragon: don't wanna

EVOmaster: same. but at least he won't be running around like a crazy person.

CryptidKid: You mean like this? **{rexchasesben.mp4}**

EVOmaster: I have so many words 4 u!

CryptidKid: love u. 

TheRedDragon: rofl

EcoGhostboy: 2 funny! That just made my day! :)

McBruceNinja: did u trip over the chair?

EVOmaster: it was in the way!!!

McBruceNinja: but you could have pushed it out the way!

EVOmaster: I want u 2 try chasing Ben on meds. He played soccer, so good luck


	2. A Little Aftermath From a Broke Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's doing fine after his little... show on meds.

_**Alien10 logging in** _

 

Alien10: Zak showed me the vid and I just want 2 say sorry Rex

 

**_EVOmaster logging in_ **

 

EVOmaster: i'm not mad just happy ur doing better

Alien10: Rook made sure of that

 

_**McBruceNinja logging in** _

 

McBruceNinja: still a funny vid

EVOmaster: Shut up!!

Alien10: i'm so embarrassed

EVOmaster: u should b

Alien10: not helping

 

**_TheRedDragon logging in_ **

**_EcoGhostboy logging in_ **

**_CryptidKid logging in_ **

 

TheRedDragon: feeling better, Ben?

Alien10: yea. much!

EcoGhostboy: how about your arm?

Alien10: still broke. :(

CryptidKid: u should totally let us write on the cast

Alien10: omg, please do! 

McBruceNinja: where r u?

Alien10: home

TheRedDragon: Danny, Randy n I r still in town, so we can b over there soon

EVOmaster: btw, y were u in town?

EcoGhostboy: paranormal convention. my parents dragged me along, so I invited Jake n Randy.

McBruceNinja: which was ironically around the same time Francis asked us if he could marry Zak!

CryptidKid: he wanted to date me. DATE!

TheRedDragon: oh please! U know that boy wants 2 marry u!

CryptidKid: we just started dating!

TheRedDragon: n? 

CryptidKid: I can't with u right now!

EVOmaster: u do make a cute couple though.

Alien10: I wouldn't b surprised if u 2 got married b4 any of us.

CryptidKid: u all can kiss my ass

EcoGhostboy: it's a nice ass

CryptidKid: ugh!

EcoGhostboy: XD

CryptidKid: if anyone is getting married first it's either Jake or Ben

Alien10: well, Jake n I r already pregnant so...

TheRedDragon: yeah!

EVOmaster: u got 2 b joking

Alien10: yeah, joking

TheRedDragon: or r we?

McBruceNinja: u truly scare me

EcoGhostboy: I really want 2 force Jake 2 have a pregnancy test so I know whether or not I should plan a baby shower

TheRedDragon: i'm not pregnant... yet. But when I am, I'll tell u so u can plan that shower

EcoGhostboy: :)

 


	3. Babies, Babies and More Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a rather intense discussion about having kids.

_**McBruceNinja logging in** _

 

McBruceNinja: hey, guys.

 

_**EcoGhostboy logging in** _

_**CryptidKid logging in** _

_**TheRedDragon logging in** _

_**Alien10 logging in** _

_**EVOmaster logging in** _

 

Alien10: hi, everyone!

EcoGhostboy: hey, gays

TheRedDragon: i c what u did there *rolls eyes*

CrytidKid: So how is my fav boys doin'?

EVOmaster: i'm just fine, thanks

TheRedDragon: good day so far

McBruceNinja: just had some ninja training

Alien10: like actual training or...?

McBruceNinja: get ur mind out the fucking gutter

Alien10: *wiggles brows*

McBruceNinja: anywho...

EcoGhostboy: just took out these three ghosts. one of them tried using a baby stroller as a shield!

CryptidKid: plz tell me the baby wasn't in it :(

EcoGhostboy: no, thank goodness

CryptidKid: that's a relief becuz i love babies

EVOmaster: they're so cute! and round! and soft!

TheRedDragon: babies give me life. they're just... how can something be so adorable?! <3 <3 <3 <3

McBruceNinja: i know! i want to have babies just so i snuggle them

EcoGhostboy: i want my first kid to be a girl and to have my eyes.

CryptidKid: i want my baby to have Francis' hair... shut up, i know me and Francis is gonna make it.

Alien10: i wouldn't doubt it. ur baby will be so cute! freckles and mint green hair! Like those babies off of Storks.

EVOmaster: no cartoon baby should look that cute!

McBruceNinja: baby Moana. she was life!

EVOmaster: I KNOW! XD

Alien10: my baby is gonna be less human than me! *gasping dramatically*

CryptidKid: *gasping dramatically with u*

EVOmaster: ur baby is gonna have a tail and cat ears.

Alien10: a lil blue baby

McBruceNinja: redhead, boy, blue eyes. that's my baby.

EcoGhostboy: aaaaawwww!

TheRedDragon: i really just want to hold a baby right now. just nuzzle them and give them kisses. changing diapers is so worth it.

 McBruceNinja: n getting up at ungodly hours 2 feed them

EVOmaster: i just don't want 2 breastfeed

CryptidKid: n you're male?

EVOmaster: yet here we r talking about giving birth

TheRedDragon: fuck...

EcoGhostBoy: Jacob Long, you better not be pregnant!

TheRedDragon: i'm not!!! ...yet

Alien10: ur really trying 2 put Nigel on lockdown

TheRedDragon: wwwweeeeelllll.... we have been talking about having a future 2gether

McBruceNinja: that is actually kinda cute

TheRedDragon: wizard, dragon. just seems 2 fit. my parents love him anyways

CryptidKid: oh good!

CryptidKid: wait a fucking second...

CryptidKid: I'M NOT GIVING BIRTH!!!

EVOmaster: i think not of us is capable but kinda wish we do becuz we just want a baby with our genes.

EVOmaster: my baby would be lucky 2 get my eyes

Alien10: i'm adopting

McBruceNinja: didn't u give birth before though?

Alien10: I was Big Chill n he's a damn alien!!! >:(

McBruceNinja: just stating facts, my boi

McBruceNinja: but it would be nice 2 have a baby with my eyes n Nomi's hair

TheRedDragon: he does have nice hair... ooh! me n u could have redhead babies!

McBruceNinja: asian redhead babies

CryptidKid: Nomicon's Asian?

McBruceNinja: Yes. thought it was obvious

CryptidKid: he's a fucking humanoid book, Randall. i wouldn't think he has an ethnicity!

McBruceNinja: well, now u know

EVOmaster: but can we just say that it's odd Ben's baby boy or girl would be a cat person

Alien10: then their tail falls off during puberty

EcoGhostBoy: well that just answers my question

Alien10: yeah, i thought it was odd Rook didn't have a tail 2

Alien10: he's adorable with one though

Alien10: i'm sad he does have it anymore

TheRedDragon: ur baby will have 1 until puberty

TheRedDragon: n my baby 2 since she or he is gonna be part be part dragon

EVOmaster: was it like a normal birth or...?

TheRedDragon: i was born like any other human baby

EVOmaster: just curious

McBruceNinja: we all should try 2 have a baby around the same time so we can have a big ass baby shower together

CryptidKid: sounds both fun and destructive

CryptidKid: let's do it!

 


	4. Road Trip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide they're definitely having a road trip.

TheRedDragon: I kinda just realized that Zak is the cryptid male version of Vixen

McBruceNinja: ur reading comic books again?

TheRedDragon: yeah

CryptidKid: but hey he's onto something here

CryptidKid: we wear orange, have a way with animals, and we're physically perfection

Alien10: i agree with all that

Alien10: hey i've been thinking

Alien10: that road trip

Alien10: r we still doing that?

EcoGhostBoy: fucking hell yea

EVOmaster: i need it

CryptidKid: as long as I don't get pregnant on this trip then i can go

TheRedDragon: wow

CryptidKid: tables have turned

McBruceNinja: anywho...

EcoGhostBoy: Randy, u can't sneak Nomi on the trip in his book form

EcoGhostBoy: just letting u know

McBruceNinja: well thank goodness i have an extra pack of batteries! XD

Alien10: why am i in this chat?

McBruceNinja: urs is cat themed

Alien10: fuck u!

EVOmaster: wait! Ben, do u have a cat themed...?

Alien10: HELL NO!

CryptidKid: i would b surprised if u did honestly

TheRedDragon: let's move from that topic

EcoGhostBoy: so when should we go? n where?

TheRedDragon: well, summer's here

McBruceNinja: how about a week or two from now?

EVOmaster: two weeks. give us time 2 inform friends n fam, buy supplies, pack and whatnot

CryptidKid: Great! everybody make sure u got ur beach bod!

EcoGhostBoy: ooh! a beach! that's where we should go!

EVOmaster: i heard about some beach party festival thing going on down in Florida

Alien10: perfect!

McBruceNinja: Florida. that very hot state.

TheRedDragon: it is fucking hot down there

CryptidKid: u got scales not fur so u have nothing 2 worry about

TheRedDragon: true, true

EcoGhostBoy: n then we got ice powers on deck

EVOmaster: yes, bless u, Randy n Ben 4 Big Chill

Alien10: i want 2 get the snacks 4 our road trip!

McBruceNinja: get other things than smoothies n chilly fries plz

Alien10: i know, i know

CryptidKid: didn't we have this conversation b4?

TheRedDragon: yes, but u know what? we're having it again

EVOmaster: becuz we ain't getting sleep

EcoGhostBoy: i'm half dead so...

Alien10: i want 2 hug u

McBruceNinja: #takecareofeachother20-soon19


	5. Friendships, Love & a Bit of Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy has a dilemma, Zak is soft with his boyfriend, and they realize they're bloodthirsty when anybody messes with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to astral26 for the suggestion of this chapter. Saved me from writer's block and you dudes and dolls know if you survive writer's block it's a miracle.

**_McBruceNinja logging in_ **

**_Alien10 logging in_ **

**_EcoGhostboy logging in_ **

**_EVOmaster logging in_ **

**_CryptidKid logging in_ **

**_TheRedDragon logging in_ **

 

TheRedDragon: so I got left @ a wal-mart n flew back home

EcoGhostboy: wow

TheRedDragon: yup

EVOmaster: danny, wasn't that b in ur username capitalized?

EcoGhostboy: yes but now we're back 2 normal

Alien10: we were NORMAL?! WHEN WAS THIS?!

EcoGhostboy: when we were in the wombs

CryptidKid: bitch...

CryptidKid: but Jake u got left at a Wal-Mart?

TheRedDragon: yup

McBruceNinja: reminds me of the time i left Nomi in the bathroom in his book form n then that doucebag enemy of mine got a hold of him

EVOmaster: RANDY!!!

McBruceNinja: i didn't mean it!

EcoGhostboy: again, wow

McBruceNinja: i still feel about it till this day u know? because i like really love Nomi.

Alien10: aaaawwww

Alien10: but I can't believe u left ur boyfriend in a bathroom

McBruceNinja: n this is b4 we started dating

McBruceNinja: 3 years ago

McBruceNinja: ohmyfuck!

CryptidKid: what?

McBruceNinja: i'm sad now.

EcoGhostboy: what?

McBruceNinja: Nomi n I won't be dating anymore after my senior year

TheRedDragon: that's right... that... 4 year thing

Alien10: wait, what?!

McBruceNinja: Nomi warned me that after all my ninja training my mind will be wiped. i'll pretty much forget being a ninja, the lessons i learned, n him

EVOmaster: that IS shitty

McBruceNinja: i seriously want 2 cry right now

McBruceNinja: we haven't even thought about this!

McBruceNinja: i might have to break up with him!

Alien10: Randy! Be rational! Think about this!

McBruceNinja: I don't want 2 anymore!

EcoGhostboy: can there be some loophole or something?

McBruceNinja: i don't know! i hope becuz i really really love Nomicon

TheRedDragon: i honestly want 2 punch whoever thought of that rule in the face!

TheRedDragon: like they will have 2 catch these fucking claws!

McBruceNinja: i honestly feel lucky i met u

TheRedDragon: Nigel said the same

TheRedDragon: n now he's my future baby daddy

TheRedDragon: n 2 think we used 2 b frenemies

EcoGhostboy: vlad n i r the same

CryptidKid: same with me n francis

Alien10: Ha! me n Rook never was!

Alien10: he's the best partner ever.

Alien10: even though I told him after Gwen n Kevin, but he's #1

EVOmaster: imma tell him

Alien10: no!

EVOmaster: gonna do it n u can't stop me!

Alien10: NNNNNOOOOO!!!

EVOmaster: 2 late!

Alien10: i'll tell Six about that fantasy u had of him!

EVOmaster: no! okay!

CryptidKid: what fantasy?

EVOmaster: it's none of ya biz

EcoGhostboy: is it bad? like wanting 2 call him daddy?

EVOmaster: no...

EcoGhostboy: it's what u like 2 do in ur bedroom

EVOmaster: we're not having this discussion

EVOmaster: esp since u're the 1 who used 2 throw hands at his sugar daddy

EcoGhostboy: i still do when we get into fights

EcoGhostboy: he's got 2 know 2 not fuck up

EcoGhostboy: he gotta 2 know 2 act right

EcoGhostboy: i'm gonna carry his child ffs!

TheRedDragon: on the low, i'm scared of u

Alien10: Danny, calm down

EcoGhostboy: i'm good

CryptidKid: i don't think me n Francis ever gone that far

CryptidKid: btw, he's cuddling me

McBruceNinja: aaaaawww so cute!

CryptidKid: i feel so soft with him! :3

TheRedDragon: our boy is growing up!

CryptidKid: like he has his arms around my waist n i'm snuggling in his chest while i'm texting ya'll

Alien10: ooooohhhh

Alien10: take a picture!

CryptidKid: okay!

CryptidKid: here!  **{cuddles.jpg}**

Alien10: is that my hoodie?

CryptidKid: no

CryptidKid: it's the 1 u choose out 4 me though

Alien10: oh

CryptidKid: i think he figured i took a pic 2 show u guys

EVOmaster: that would explain y he's smirking and looking over his glasses

CryptidKid: y did i ever deny having a crush on him?

TheRedDragon: becuz ur stupid?

CryptidKid: fight me bitch

Alien10: no continue cuddling Francis

CryptidKid: i...

EVOmaster: Zak?

McBruceNinja: i'm guessing he's busy

Alien10: i have no idea where he is so i can find out what is going on

CryptidKid: no need to

CryptidKid: bitch i'm back

EcoGhostboy: the fuck happened 2 u?

CryptidKid: Francis decided i deserve a couple of kisses

CryptidKid: damn it! our relationship is already a soft one!

CryptidKid: like u have those moments where u just look into each other's eyes n wonder how u got there?

CryptidKid: or the kisses r so innocent n yet u still shake?

McBruceNinja: nomi n i r like that

Alien10: Rook purrs when I get real snuggly with him

EVOmaster: Six gives me piggyback rides

EVOmaster: becuz yas bitch yas

EcoGhostboy: Vlad can't wear hoodies because I got them all

TheRedDragon: Nigel will leave me roses on my pillow sometimes so when i wake up in the morning that's why i c

TheRedDragon: when Trixie found out, she immediately told me 2 marry him right then n there

TheRedDragon: still wish I did

McBruceNinja: i wish i could marry Nomi

Alien10: i really want 2 hold whoever made up that notion so Jake could punch them square in the face

McBruceNinja: even if i won't have Nomi anymore

McBruceNinja: at least I still have u guys

TheRedDragon: becuz we love each other

TheRedDragon: i have a sister that i adore n would kill anybody u fucks with her

TheRedDragon: but ya'll r the brothers i wished for

CryptidKid: forget bailing out of jail, i'm there with u thinking of an escape plan

EcoGhostboy: need some1 sent 2 the ghost realm, call me, beep me

TheRedDragon: i just had deja vu

Alien10: i have magic

Alien10: i could possibly tear some1 apart okay?

EVOmaster: i would run some ppl over 4 ya'll

McBruceNinja: bitches can get cut with these knives i got

CryptidKid: i love how precious our friendship is

CryptidKid: we'll get incredibly violent for each other

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I'm single but writing these fics with pairings in them. Ha ha... hhhhaaaaa...


End file.
